Følelser
by L Tsuki Lawliet
Summary: Porque aunque Lukas podia parecer una persona fria y sin emociones. No significaba que no tuviese sentimientos. Sobretodo si tenia a un molesto danes junto a el. Serie de One-Shorts, Drabbles


_**1.-**_ _ **Skam**_ _– Vergüenza_

Lukas rodó sus ojos por enésima vez, molesto, pues no lograba concentrarse en nada. Dejo sobre la mesa el libro que había tratado inútilmente de leer, soltando un pequeño bufido de fastidio. Resignado, apoyó su mano en su barbilla, observando a través de la ventana como caía la lluvia. Definitivamente, ese idiota no podía tardarse más. Aunque realmente la culpa no era del danés. La cafetería donde estaban, se encontraba llena de estudiantes que deseaban tomar alguna bebida caliente debido al clima. Y él no era la excepción. No podía vivir sin su dosis de cafeína diaria. Ese delicioso elixir que lo activaba en las mañanas, que lo hacía sentir bien y lo preparaba para un largo día en la universidad. Tomar café, más que una costumbre, era una necesidad para él. Por eso el tener que esperar a que el imbécil de Mathías, quien estaba haciendo fila por los dos, llegara con su orden era desesperante. Soltó un pequeño suspiro, lo bastante silencioso, como para que no pareciese como tal. Y se removió ligeramente, para acomodarse mejor, ya que al parecer tendría que esperar por varios minutos más.

Después de un tiempo, no tenía idea de cuánto en realidad, continuaba en la misma posición, sin despegar su vista de la ventana. Cualquier persona que lo mirase en ese momento probablemente lo confundiría con una estatua. Pero no es como si eso le importase demasiado. Prefería mil veces observar cómo se deslizaban las gotas de agua a través del cristal, hundiéndose en la profundidad de sus propios pensamientos, que escuchar todo el bullicio que la gente hacia dentro del lugar. No es que fuese alguien antisocial, simplemente no le interesaba entablar relaciones con otras personas. Siempre había sido así y no quería cambiar ahora.

Sabía que no era una persona muy expresiva, que muchos lo veían como alguien frío y sin emociones. Pero eso no era cierto, solo que no le agradaba mostrar sus emociones ante los demás, Desde pequeño había construido ese muro alrededor de si, para evitar a los demás. No entendía como las personas le daban tanta importancia a esas cosas. Toda su vida había sido así y no por ello significaba que fuese mala. De hecho, había sido bastante buena. Tenía una par de amigos, iba a la universidad y de vez en cuando salía con ellos...

Si lo pensaba mejor, tal vez si no hubiese conocido al idiota de Mathias, no tuviera más interacciones con otras personas (A parte de si hermano menor, claro está). Sonrió levemente al recordar cómo se conocieron.

Había sido el día cuando su familia se había mudado a la casa que estaba junto a la del danés, en aquel entonces ambos tenían ocho años y su hermano solo tres. Se acordaba de que después de bajar del auto de sus padres; un pequeño chiquillo rubio había salido de la casa contigua, corriendo hacia su dirección, tropezándose y llenados de barro (Había llovido la noche anterior y el suelo estaba húmedo aun). Aunque eso no le impidió que se levantara rápidamente, continuando con su carrera hasta quedar frente a él. El niño le extendió su mano con una enorme sonrisa y se presentó, diciéndole que quería ser su mejor amigo. El noruego se limitó en observarlo por un par de segundos, para después ignorarlo e ir tras sus padres. Pero eso no significo que Mathias se rindiera tan fácil. Pues lo siguió todo el camino hasta la puerta de su casa, hablándole de muchas cosas y de lo divertido que sería jugar juntos. Lukas, ya harto, le dijo que lo dejase en paz. Pero al danés poco le importo y lo tomó del brazo, haciendo que corriera junto con el hacia su propia casa. Sin embargo, el suelo les hizo una mala pasada y terminaron resbalando en el lodo, totalmente sucios. Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso para el noruego, provocando que lo golpease en la cabeza, muy enojado. El mayor se limitó a sobarse la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír, para luego decirle que se veía muy gracioso enfadado. Y que de ahora en adelante seria su mejor amigo.

Luego de ese encuentro, siguieron muchos más, pues el danés no dejaba de seguirlo a todas partes. Tratando de captar su atención por todos los medios, a pesar de que siempre terminaba en problemas. (Y lo peor de todo es que el también terminaba metido en esas situaciones ridículas) Desde ese entonces ese idiota no conocía la vergüenza…

—¡Lukkii~! —escuchó como gritaba el danés, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, mientras se acercaba hacia su mesa con dos vasos— ¡Pensé que nunca saldría de esa fila! —continuó entregándole su correspondiente bebida— Pero por suerte no me rendí y...

Sin prestar demasiada atención a su parloteo, Lukas tomó de inmediato su bebida, dándole un enorme sorbo a su café. Sin embargo, algo no estaba bien.

—¿Qué significa esto, Anko? –murmuró lentamente el noruego, tratando de contener su enojo, destapando su bebida— ¿Por qué me trajiste esto? Sabes que odio las cosas dulces...

—Bueno… Pensé que podrías variar un poco —agregó Mathias con una sonrisa, encogiéndose de hombros —. ¿A que no es genial tomar un capuchino en vez de un simple café negro? —siguió diciendo, bebiendo un poco de su chocolate con malvavisco (¿Es que acaso todavía se comportaba como un niño?)

—Idiota —le respondió el noruego, lanzándole una mirada asesina.

Para su mala suerte no podía obligar al danés a que le comprara otra bebida, pues la fila era mucho mayor y no tendría la paciencia suficiente como para esperar de nuevo. Sin muchas opciones volvió a beber de su vaso. Después de todo, café era café, no le importaba la preparación mientras obtuviera su dosis de cafeína.

Luego de un par de minutos se dio cuenta de que el danés lo miraba un tanto inquieto, como si quisiera decirle algo.

— ¿Qué sucede, Mathias? ¿Quieres decirme algo? —inquirió de una buena vez.

—Mmm… este…—dijo el aludido rascándose la mejilla— Tienes algo… en…

Lo siguiente que vio fue como Mathias se inclinaba sobre él, hasta que estuvieron lo bastante cerca como para que Lukas sintiera invadido su espacio personal. El danés tomó su rostro con una de sus manos y pasó uno de sus dedos por el contorno de sus labios. Para luego llevárselo a la boca y apartarse del noruego.

—Es que tenías crema en tus labios —explicó Mathias, sacando el dedo de su boca— Y no podía dejar que estuvieses así. Además de que la crema se veía muy rica y era un desperdicio que la limpiaras con la servilleta…

—Imbécil…—susurró Lukas tratado de controlar el leve rubor que cubría sus mejillas.

 _Definitivamente ese idiota no conocía la vergüenza..._


End file.
